cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is a CAW event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= New Year's Bash 2005 This CPV aired from the Target Center on January 29. The official theme song was "Thoughtless" by Evanescence. This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results ☺ - Alucard & Bitores Mendez attacked Cloud and Sephiroth during the match. ☻ - This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick James Francis, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. Royal Rumble results ☺ - Morgan is the only female entrant in the rumble. New Year's Bash 2006 This CPV aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. The official theme song was "24" by Jem. This CPV was sponsored by Ultraviolet. This was the first CPV made with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. Results ☺ - '''Lindsey Lohan attacked Aerith after the match. ☻ - A mystery man (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo. ♥ - Ashlee & Hillary Duff double-teamed Amanda to eliminate her. ♦ - Mr. Dream attacked The Prince. ♣ - Duke Nukem appeared after the match to mock Vercetti's victory. Ultimate Elimination results ☺ - surprise entrants Interesting Facts *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diane Buffer. *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed is involved. CCW superstars Amanda & Scarlet Spider participated in the Ultimate Eliminations. *'The Rock and Amanda' lasted the longest in the Ultimate Eliminations. *Last CPV match of Android 18, Claire Redfield, Coop, Jamie, Monty Brown, Tidus & Videl Satan '''. New Year's Bash 2007 This CPV aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27. Results ☺ - Rikku and Paine double-teamed Yuna. ☻ - '''Lindsey Lohan distracted Aerith during the match. ♥ - Duke Nukem power bombed Tifa through the cell roof. ♦ - Lita's debut match. ♣ - Fredrick James Francis attacked Angle. Ultimate Elimination results ☺ - Brock lasted the longest in the match. ☻ - surprise entrants Interesting Facts *Both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. *This is the last CPV appearances of Barrett Wallace, Martha Stewart, Paris Hilton & Rachael Ray. *This is the only New Years Bash without a tag team ladder match in its card. New Year's Bash 2008 This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center. The official theme song was "So Happy" by Theory of a Deadman. This CPV was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4. Results ☺ - C.J. was counted out after he was Blossom-Plexed through an announce table. ☻ - Lindsey Lohan attacked Makoto. ♥ - Sakura congratulated Usagi after the match. ♦ - Makoto Kino and Danica Patrick got into a fight in the last moments of the match. ♣ - Theo was disqualified after The Rock attacked Lesnar. Ultimate Elimination results ☺ - surprise entrants Facts *'Lance Vance and Sakura Haruno' lasted the longest in the Ultimate Eliminations.